Ruby and Sapphire, finally together?
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: This is the story of Ruby and Sappire, and just ow they finally manage together, guided by the hand of fate and a few close friends. Can their friends really help them? Can Ruby, the aloof contest star, possibly handle the threat of rejection? And could Sapphire. The battle hardened barbarian, be able to take it if Ruby's little time slip has affected heir relationship?
1. Chapter OnePrologue

I wouldn't really call this part one, it's more of a prologue. This is going to be a short chapter about the grand scheme of this fanfic, what point in time it is, and why it happens to involve Ruby and Sapphire.  
So, this takes place between the Platinum and Black and White story arcs. The 'Dex Holders' have a couple of parties every year for most major holidays. Christmas, New Years, etc. They do this not because they're all united by the Pokedex, but because they've grown to be friends over the years. However, distinct lines are beginning to appear. Specifically between a male and female Dex Holder. Still confused? Well I guess I'll tell you. Yellow and Red have announced an official relationship. It was a regular evening, Red had invited everyone for dinner at his place, and there was no tension in the air, except for the fact hat Yellow and Red, who had normally sat a spot or wo away from each other due to peer pressure, we're smack dab next to each other. Everyone pressured them until Red finally blurted. After the initial teasing, everyone was pretty alright about it. That was the spark to light the fire. At the Christmas party, Green and Blue officially became a couple. On Easter, it was Gold and Crystal. At first, Ruby and Sapphire didn't mind this. They were just friends, at least that's what they told themselves. Then, it got awkward. Red threw another dinner party. Expecting the normal routine, Ruby walked in with Sapphire closely following. Every eye immediately turned on them expectantly. The dinner was extremely awkward, the other 11 Dex Holders kept shooting glances and whispering about the duo from Hoenn. It was then, Ruby knew he had to act. Sapphire realized it too. But can both face their greatesdiffer and admit their affections for each other?


	2. Chapter Two: The Talk

It was about a week after the disastrous dinner party, and Ruby was in his backyard in

Littleroot town, grooming Mimi, his Milotic. After about ten minutes of fruitlessly

searching for a flaw in his Milotic, he threw his grooming kit, a present from Sapphire,

onto the ground in exasperation. "I can't STAND the way Sapphire and I were unfairly

treated like at that dinner party!" he finally shouted, after looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, a dark shape came streaking down from the sky. Ruby recognized it

immediately- it was Blue's Charizard. With a thump, it landed on the ground, and off

came Red, Blue, and Gold. Blue put Charizard in his Pokeball and looked Ruby in the

eyes. "Listen, Ruby." Rubyimmediately sighed. "Guess I should've expected this. _Listen _

_we all have girlfriends and we think it's really awkward that you don't have one so that's _

_why we treated you poorly at the dinner party._ I personally don't care." the trio looked

dumbfounded at Ruby's words. Gold stepped forward. "Listen up, Prissy Boy we aren't

here to help you wallow in self pity. Yea,we acted jerky at that party but how about you

shut up for once and listen to what we have to say." everyone stared at Gold. He

shrugged and looked at Red, who sighed. And nodded. "Anyways, we want to help you

get with Sapphire." he said, and Ruby's glare suddenly lessened. "Listen. I'm great full

and all, but Sapphire and I are just friends." That was a huge lie and everyone in the

backyard knew it. "Ruby, we didn't want to have to say anything like this, but we've

seem the way you look at her from a distance. You both like each other, and both of you

know that deep down, but you're both so scared of rejection that you set up a cheap

little illusion that you're normal friends." Blue broke the silence. Ruby had a flashback.

It was right before Ruby and Sapphire battled Archie and Maxie, and Sapphire

had admitted her love to him. Later, after using Celebi to cause a minor time slip to save

some dear friends and family, Ruby had pretended he couldn't remember. With a sigh, he

looked up."What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter Three: The Plan

Meanwhile, in the Berlitz estate in the Sinnoh region, Green, Crystal, Yellow, and Platinum were discussing Sapphire. "I think that she and Ruby would do nicely." Yellow said quietly, and sipped her tea. Te girls nodded in unison. "either him, Silver, or whoever Platina over there leaves heartbroken." Green said, playfully elbowing Platinum. "To tell the truth, I'm leaning towards Dia, no, Diamond." Platinum confessed. Everyone in the room chuckled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?" Platina demand, fuming. Yellow spoke up. "I think it might bethe fact we saw what you and Dia were doing when you both simultaneously went to the bathroom and ended up on the balcony, makin-" Platina shot daggers at her, so Yellow stopped abruptly. "So I guess Ruby would be the best choice." Crystal said finally, putting down her drained teacup. Time to go to Littleroot?" Green asked, looking around. "Time to go to Littleroot." Platinum confirmed. With that, the three girls walked out of the room as Diamond and Pearl got out from their hiding spot behind the humongous velvet drapes. Immediately, Pearl slugged Dia in the face. "Not my fault she thinks I'm better." he muttered, slightly red. "Think we should follow them?" Pearl muttered, watching the departing girls. "Well the other guys are helping Ruby so should we...?"Diamond's sentence trailed off as Pearl pulled on his coat and walked out the door. Dia sighed, grabbed a cookie from the table, and stepped in the million dollar teleporter that Platinum had installed to get into each Dex Holder's hometown, and off to Littleroot they went, only to see Ruby stride up and give three loud knocks on Sapphire's door. "Hydro pump!" there was was splash, and Ruby flew back ten feet before slamming into a mailbox. Green, realizing her mistake, covered her mouth with her hands trying to stifle the laughter. Sapphire walked out and helped him up. When he got to his feet, he opened his mouth to confess when... _Whoosh!_ Another jet of water smacked him in the face, amd even Sapphire burst out laughing. Torn between his emotions, Ruby ran inside, slammed his door shut, and went upstairs to his room. Sapphire, realizing what Ruby was going to say, walked slowly into her own house before trudging up the stairs.


	4. Chapter Four: The Party

It was three days after the incident, and Ruby hadn't left his room since. His

mom delivered meals via the window, which Sapphire also tried dropping by

three times a day, but Ruby now kept his blinds shut. After three more days

of this, Sapphire snapped, and shattered the window, strode over to Ruby,

and smacked him across the face. Ruby got up, and smacked her back.

Sapphire chuckled and began to laugh, but Ruby was still stony faced. For a

split second, Sapphire wondered whether or to she should ask Ruby just how

he felt about her, but thinking once more of rejection, she jumped out the

window, leaving a note behind. Ruby didn't touch it for three hours straight.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. _Dear Ruby, I know _

_you may not want anything to do with me, the Pokedex holders are having a_

_party at Platinum's estate tonight. Pease reply ASAP, Lo- From Sapphire _Ruby

crumpled up the note and threw it in the tash, and then everything got wild.

The door was busted in, and Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal,

Platinum, Diamond, Silver, and Pearl walked in,Each carrying a yard or two

of rope. Ruby backed away slowly, but there was no way to fight back as

they each tied him up and carried him out the door. He remembered losing

consciousness, and everything got black. He woke up, on a couch in the

estate, watched carefully by the others. Then, with horror, he realized he was

tied in the same knot as Sappire, who was asleep directly next to him. Blue stepped

forward, as he was the only one not sniggering. "After a couple of

inconclusive attempts, this is our solution to you two getting together. As

soon as you two kiss, you will be let go. Until then, have fun cuddling." with

that, the other 11 Dex Holders left the room.


	5. Chapter Five Escape From the Knot

With a start, Sapphire woke, from her sleep, looked at Ruby, gasped, screamed, and head-butted him. "Stop hitting me, you're the one who arranged this!" Ruby yelled, and Sapphire stopped. "I suggested a party due to everyone's tenseness, but this wasn't on the schedule. When will they let us out?" Ruby looked the other way, and Sapphire glared daggers. "When we umm when we kiss." he finally said, and he felt Sapphire tense. "So..? I guess you don't like me then?" Sapphire said, looking down at the ropes. "Th-that's not it at all Sapphire!" Ruby yelled. Sapphire looked over, all all glimmer of hope gleaming in her eyes. "I umm.. I really like you, and you might be the best person ive ever met." Ruby muttered. "I really like you too Ruby." Sapphire said. "I also think that youre an amazing person." From the adjacent room, the Dex Holders exchanged high-fives. The two looked at each other awkwardly. "Did you...did you use the grooming kit I sent you?" Sapphire asked awkwardly. "Every day." Ruby replied,which wasnt a lie. "I guess I shoulda sent you something, huh?" he said bashfully. after About 20 minutes. Ruby muttere "I got a box of chocolates that happen to have your name and..." Ruby's sentence was cut short as Sapphire leaned over and kissed him, full on the lips, before cutting the ropes with a pocketknife. "YOU HAD THAT KNIFE THE ENTIRE TIME AND DIDNT USE IT?!" Ruby yelled. "Aren't you... Glad that I didn't?" Sapphire said, sighing. "I won't force this on you Ruby, I want you to be happy and..." It was Sapphire's turn to be cut off as Ruby kissed her before saying, "I wouldn't be happy any other way!" Everyone then streamed in, congratulating the duo. Pearl and Silver, however hung back. "Funny how they totally ignored us, isn't it?" Silver muttered. The rest of the night was ajoyous occasion, until Midnight, when everyone, according to Blue were 'giving the new couple some alone tme' as they all left the room. Ruby looked at Sapphire. And she looked back. They sat in front of the fireplace. Right next to eachother, not a care in the world, except for the person right next to them.


End file.
